Muto Ashirogi's THE TWO EARTHS
by WriterGodz112
Summary: One day a transfer student named Eiji seen a second earth in the sky and NASA has sent him and his other friend to look at the second earth. But because of Eiji's mouthing off he has gotten the second earth and all of the world's clones to battle FIRST EARTH! But what will Eiji and Mark do? Find out in this Muto Ashirogi's OFFICIAL fan fiction of the manga of THE TWO EARTHS!


New York, 2017

Transfer student Eiji Sato was looking at the empire state building when he spotted another moon just behind the first moon. He went to Liberty Island as he pointed the observer as he seen green and blue colors on the planet. "No it can't be" He said as he zoomed in further as he jumped back as he made a shocking discovery. "There are two earths! The one that we did not know about. We always thought it was the moon but that is just camoflouge! I need to tell this to professer Max!" He said as he raced to the university as he raced into the Science Hall as Professer Max was teaching a class. He barged in as he took pictures of the second earth. "Proffesser!" He yelled as Max turned to him as everyone turned to him. "What is it Eiji?" He asked as Eiji pulled out pictures. "There is no moon, it's another earth" He said as he raced to the projector.

"These were taken just an hour ago, this shows a second earth behind our moon" He said as he placed the first picture which had a close up of the earth. Max and the students were looking in shock as Max looked at the pictures closely. "You didn't photoshop these did you?" He asked as Eiji shook his head as Max said "Let me see this for myself" He said as he pulled out a telescope as he aimed it to the moon. He placed his eye on the lens as he slowly walks back. "How. That is not possible" He said as Max zoomed in as he seen the second earth. Eiji smiled as Max looked at him as he turned back. "Tell this to NASA. We need to go on that planet!" Max said as he called NASA as he told the entire story.

"You gotta be fucking joking! A second earth. We would have seen it on the radar in the sky. How is that possible?" A person over the phone sounded angry as Max said "Look in the damn sky! It's behind the moon!" He said as the person on the other line was pulling out something, it was silent for a while then he said. "I will send someone up there, just how in the hell did we not spot this sooner!" He yelled as Max said "Maybe they were hiding. Maybe for some reason NOW they reveal themselves" Max said as the day of launch was tommorow.

Cape Canvrial, Flordia

"I would like to countdown to the launch of the thrid moon launch since the 80's. Is that right. Now this is no moon launch this is a second earth launch. One of our students from Japan located a second earth with was hiding behind the moon the entire time. No idea what they will do to us. But we are calling them 'friends' until futher notice. Now Eiji Sato will be one of the astronauts to go on this mission the first Japanese in space! Applause for him!" He said as everyone clapped for Eiji as he was speechless. "Now time for the countdown!" He said as Eiji walked inside the rocket as he sat in his seat looking up.

His co-pilot his friend from University said "Always wanted to be in space. Now we get to see our clones" He said as Eiji turned and said "We don't know what the hell is on that planet. It may be deserted for all we know" Eiji said as Mark his friend said "I seen this in a manga I once read, called Bakuman. One of the characters inside made a symnopsis of this same event. Two earths and the other has clones of ourselves and they wage a war on us" Mark said as Eiji turned "Not all manga is real you know" He said as the rocket was about to launch. "You will wanna rethink that" Mark said as he could hear outside the people saying "5…4…3…2..1…LIFTOFF!" They yell as the rocket jolted in the air as Eiji was in his seat holding on to the sides as the rocket shooted in the air.

It felt like forever when they were in space as they seen the moon in the distance. "Okay we are approching the surface of the moon, working a route around the moon" Eiji said as Mark turned and looked at him "Learned the lingo from 'Knights of Sidonia and Planetes' He said as Mark smiled "Okay approching Second Earth surface now. Preparing to land" Eiji said as he pressed the buttons as the rocket was entering the atmosphere.

They seen a city much like their own but with flying cars and high skyscrapers. "This is like from a Osamu Tezuka manga" Eiji said as Mark said "Or divergent" He said as the rocket landed in SASA their space program.

They unbuckled as they seen another versions of the people and the land. "Hello travelers from First Earth my name is Susan Miller and welcome to Cape C, S Flordia. We are pleased" Susan said as Eiji said "Do you know how I am?" Eiji asked Susan as she said "Yes you are Eiji 1, Eiji 2 is just in school right now. I believe Mark 2 is also in school" She said as Eiji turned to Mark as he looked up at the sky as Eiji said "I hate it when you are right" Eiji said as they walked into SASA headquarters.

"Shit man, this is nice. Better than the shit on first earth" Mark said as Susan smiled "I'm glad you like our attire, we are just more advanced then First Earth no offense" Susan said as Eiji smiled "So which year is this?" Eiji asked "Oh same as First Earth just a day later, so it's July 5th 2017 yours say July 4th 2017. Happy First Independence Day!" Susan said as Eiji said "I don't celebrate that I am Japanese" Eiji said as Susan said "I know I was talking to Mark 1 there" She said as Eiji looked at her and whispered "Stuck up bitch" He said.

"So where is Donald Trump?" Eiji asked as Susan said "Oh that asshole, no we chose Hillary Clinton instead, we reviewed the results on First Earth and chose Hillary because we know that he will be a bad president even when he ran" Susan said as Mark looked at her as they walked into a bullet train. "We are going to Washington A.C to meet Hillary 2 she is very delighted to meet you first earthlings" She said as the train was so fast that in under a second they were at the White House.

They walked into the oval office as they seen Hillary's back to them as she was talking on some advanced iphone. "No no no! Why are you sending men to First Earth we just got some! No that will cause confusion. If you sent another goddamn clone there then things will get out of hand bye" She said as she turned as she smiled. "Welcome Eiji 1 and Mark 1, sit we have much to discuss" She said as they sat in front of the desk.

"I am sorry that you are lacking in technology, I would send some of us but that would cause a war" She said as Eiji looked at her and said "So, how long have you've been hiding from us? Just now or are you just born?" Eiji asked her as she looked at him. "You know Japan is not even located on this planet it has it's own planet, on First Earth. You see Japan was a contentent in Second Earth it was very advanced. But their first world culture got the better of them so they moved to first earth and colinized the Pacific Ocean and rasied First Earth Japanese clones. So we don't know if you are one of THEM or one of US?" She said as Eiji looked at her. Eiji was getting pissed as Eiji said "You know there is a very bad word on First Earth that I could just say right now. But first, where is the decorlation of independence. Or you don't have one" Eiji said as Hillary looked at him. "We have one, its just on First Earth. You know the people who signed the fucking thing was actually Second Earth clones" Hillary said as Eiji looked at her "Then if that were the case then what happened to the originals?" Eiji asked her as she said "For your information they were never even yours to begin with. First Earth is just Second Earth to us. WE are your makers. The first homosapians were failed experiements from our labs up here. So we found a good looking planet like yours and threw them. But they evolutionized into the people you are today" She said as Eiji stood up as he said. "It's been nice talking to you but I believe my time has come to a end, Hag" He said as Hillary looked at him "Or should I call you British Dog" Eiji said as Hillary looked at him once more. "Get back on that fucking rocketship or you are staying here locked up asian asshole" She says as Eiji stood up as he looked at Geroge Washington. "G'day mate, sorry to see you here" He said as he threw a shriken at the portriat as Eiji said. "That is a fake, the first president was born on EARTH not FAKE EARTH" Eiji said as they walked back to Flordia and got back on the rocket.

Cape Canavril, Flordia

First Earth

One Day before tommorow.

Eiji got off of the rocket as they were waiting to hear back from them. "So! How is it up there?" Susan Miller asked as Eiji and Mark looked at her as they were misthinking. "Ah, it's the same honestly but more advanced and you should be questioning our existance on this planet. Are we on FIRST EARTH or are we actually born on SECOND EARTH?" He asked Susan as she looked in the sky as she seen a orange light shining from second earth. "Um….there is a very dangerous orange light coming from the 2nd earth" She said as Eiji looked up as he knew it was a deathray. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM NASA!" He yelled as they all raced to the exit as the orange light now shined at the ground it was getting smaller and smaller. "HOLY SHIT!" He said as he started running as before he knew it. A large explosion rang from the island. A large explosion made the entire US shake as some buildings in Miami shook and toppled.

The entire NASA headquarters was in pieces and annhaliated.

NORAD, Colorado

"Sir Cape Canavrial just suffered a alien attack from Second Earth, the people are safe in Miami" a person said as General Samson looked at the defcon numbers as he said. "We are now at Defcon 1" He said as they were about to launch a intergalactic space battle between planets. "Fire" He said

NORAD, Second Earth

"FIRE ALL DEATH MISSILES AT MAJOR CITIES, Starting with Washington D.C" Clinton said as a man said "This will start a intergalatic war, with many innocent casulties" He said as she said "Does it look like I give a ratsass fire" She said as both missiles fired from both planets.

Miami, Flordia

First Earth

Eiji seen the missles in the air about to impact both planets. "We must end this war" Eiji said to mark as the first missile hit a building which made a entire block collapsed. "We must give them the declation of independence back and I have to bring Japan back to them" He said as Mark looked at him. "It's sealed in Washington D.C how are you bringing Japan back across planets?" Mark asked. "With a giant ass teleporter that I found in Second Earth. You with me?" He asked as Mark nodded. "Lets save both races" He said


End file.
